REDEMPTION
by Okami-kun7
Summary: Fate Testarossa no pidió nacer así, ahora tendrá que lidiar con el racismo de la sociedad y con el desprecio del amor de su vida... Nanoha Takamachi.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos les traigo un nuevo fanfic, es futanari y sobre una pareja clásica del animé, no será el típico fic futa de solo sexo, aquí fate va a sufrir enserio pero no se preocupen es nanofate después de todo.**

**Redemption**

**CAPITULO I**

Un nuevo día comienza en Cardif, hoy es el día de graduación de la escuela secundaria de esta localidad, las familias de los alumnos están más que contentas puesto que sus hijos han alcanzado un nuevo logro en sus vidas, todos están contentos y se puede ver en las calles y en las casas el ambiente a graduación esta en todos los lugares a excepción de la residencia Testarossa.

Fate Testarossa debería de estar feliz, pero no es así, su vida es todo menos feliz.

Su reloj marca las ocho de la mañana con treinta minutos, sabe que si no se levanta su madre vendrá a levantarla a la mala y a su espalda se sumaría otra cicatriz más. Pero no le importa solo por el día de hoy quiere quedarse en cama un poco más, no tiene ánimos de levantarse y mucho menos verle la cara a su madre.

Sus ojos color carmesí comienzan a cerrarse nuevamente permitiéndose unos minutos de descanso más, quedándose profundamente dormida.

En el piso de abajo su madre ya está hecha una furia, pues el fenómeno que tiene por hija no se ha dignado a levantarse, con pasos apresurados a dirige a su habitación por su látigo, piensa en despertar a Fate con unos buenos latigazos para que recuerde que en su casa se hace lo que a ella le venga en gana.

Con látigo en mano, Precia se dirige a la habitación de la rubia abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente, al abrirse la puerta Precia observa a su hija de quince años durmiendo en camiseta color blanco y un bóxer color rojo, la posición en la que Fate se encuentra le garantiza al látigo perfecto acceso a la espalda de la rubia, Precia levanta la mano con fuerza empuñando el látigo colocándose a una distancia prudente para no resultar herida y en menos de un segundo el sonido de el látigo viajando a gran velocidad por el aire se escucha en la habitación, pero el peor sonido que ese instrumento pudo hacer fue cuando impacto directamente en la espalda de la rubia, causando que la camiseta se rompiera y perforando la blanca piel de Fate, la cual solo pudo gritar ante el atroz dolor al que sucumbía su cuerpo.

Fate jadeaba tratando de calmar el dolor en su cuerpo, llevo una mano a donde el látigo había impactado y no se sorprendió al sentir la sangre caliente brotar de la herida.

Precia tomó a su hija de sus cabellos rubios tirándola al suelo de la habitación. Fate calló boca abajo quedando en posición perfecta para el látigo de Precia, la cual volvió a empuñar el látigo haciendo que bajara fuertemente y se impactara de nuevo en la piel de Fate, la rubia ya acostumbrada a este tipo de torturas solo fue capaz de encogerse y esperar a que su madre calamar a su furia, sabía que si hacía algo en contra de esta, todo sería peor.

Después de ocho latigazos más Precia quedó satisfecha dejando a su hija sangrando en su habitación y con la espalda hecha pedazos y la carne al rojo vivo.

Una vez que su madre se fue Fate se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas, odiaba su vida, siempre era maltratada y solo por ser diferente, ella no pidió ser así, pero los demás no la comprendían, incluso su madre, la persona que debería ser su apoyo ante las burlas y señalamientos de la sociedad superficial, era la encargada de recordarle cada vez de manera más horrenda que ella no tenía lugar en la sociedad y tampoco como su hija.

Después de unos tortuosos diez minutos, Fate pudo incorporarse lo suficiente para acostarse boca abajo en la cama, su carne ardía fuertemente, creando espasmos de dolor incontables en toda su espalda, la camiseta que tenía estaba hecha jirones y manchada de sangre por todas partes, el color blanco se había perdido de aquella prenda.

La pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y todo le daba vueltas, después de unos momentos cayó inconsciente.

Nanoha Takamachi caminaba rumbo hacia la residencia de su mejor amiga, Fate, Nanoha era consiente de todo lo que pasaba Fate desde bromas e insultos en la escuela, hasta las peores palizas que le ha dado su madre, la cobriza siempre había curado de Fate cuando quedaba mal herida, hace unos meses la rubia le había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa a la ojiazul, diciéndole que Precia solo estaba por las mañanas y por las noches a muy altas horas de la madrugada.

Al llegar a la residencia abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves y cerrándola nuevamente se pudo percatar de que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, la lujosa sala y las demás habitaciones estaban completamente limpias y ordenadas, no había rastro de que alguien estuviera ahí.

Preocupada Nanoha subió corriendo las escaleras que dirigían hacia la segunda planta, apretando entre sus manos el traje de graduación de la rubia, Fate le había pedido a la cobriza que se lo comprará y guardara hasta el día de la graduación, pues sabía que si su madre se enteraba, los más seguro es que acabara con más cicatrices en el cuerpo.

Jadeando, Nanoha abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia encontrándola inconsciente en su cama. Rápidamente se acercó y pudo notar la espalda sangrante de la rubia, el olor a sangre estaba impregnado en cada lugar de la habitación. Aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el pesado olor, procedió a tratar de despertar a la rubia, la cual para su suerte solo se había desmayado, Nanoha suspiro liberando la frustración del momento.

Cuando Fate abrió los ojos sintió la felicidad invadir todo su ser, ante ella se encontraba Nanoha arrodillada a un extremo de la cama observándola fijamente y liberando un suspiro, Fate solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa antes de que su cuerpo empezara a sangrar nuevamente causándole un alarido de dolor.

-¡Fate-chan!-

Fate sonrió para sus adentros, escuchar a Nanoha preocupada por ella le hacía sentir que la vida valía la pena, solo porque Nanoha con el tiempo se convirtió en la persona más querida para Fate, la rubia ya no la veía como una amiga. Ella se había enamorado de su mejor Amiga, llevaba tres años callando ese amor, pero hoy sería diferente, hoy en la cena de graduación le diría a Nanoha cuanto la amaba, esperando que con eso su vida fuera más alegre. No tenía miedo, sabía que Nanoha la aceptaba como era, estaba convencida de que tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

La cobriza ayudo a Fate a acostarse correctamente en la cama, con manos temblorosas comenzó a quitarle los trozos de camiseta que se le habían impregnado en la piel debido a la sangre seca en su espalda.

Fate se quejaba del dolor en su espalda, su respiración era muy agitada y se sentía demasiado débil, para su fortuna Nanoha se había convertido en una experta tratando sus heridas, por lo que trato de relajarse y dejar trabajar a la cobriza.

-Tranquila Fate-chan, ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?-

-Porque no me levante a la hora de siempre, además sabes que me odia, ya no necesita una razón para golpearme, solo lo hace y ya- expresó Fate con algunas lágrimas en los ojos que no eran causadas por el dolor de su cuerpo, sino por el dolor de su alma.

-Tranquila Fate-chan, no llores, voy a limpiarte las heridas y a vendartelas, pero necesito que estés tranquila-

Fate dolo asintió dejando a Nanoha curar su ya demacrado cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos la espalda de Fate estaba limpia de rastros de sangre, permitiéndole a Nanoha apreciar con claridad las profundas marcas y la carne desgarrada causada por el látigo de la madre de la rubia. Inconscientemente una lágrima escapo de los ojos de la cobriza, preguntándose la razón por la cual los demás no podían ver la gran persona que era su amiga, siempre era tan atenta, cariñosa, cuidadosa y extremadamente sexy y galante. La gente sólo se concentraba en humillarla y todo porque no era igual a los demás, solo la despreciaba por lo que tiene entre las piernas negándose a conocer el gran tipo de persona que es Fate.

La cobriza ayudo a sentarse a Fate para colocarle las vendas alrededor de su torso, cuando terminó recostó nuevamente a la rubia dándole un medicamento para aliviar el dolor.

Fate se sintió mejor minutos después, ya no le dolía tanto, pero el dolor que ahora sentía era posible de soportar.

La rubia empezó a sentir ganas de ir al baño, se trató de poner de pie pero solo causó que las heridas se volvieran a abrir manchando de sangre las vendas. Nanoha la ayudó a sostenerse y a paso lento llegaron al baño de la habitación de Fate.

-Nanoha, puedo hacerlo sola, no hay necesidad de que estés aquí- un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Fate, mientras que Nanoha solo negó con la cabeza.

-Dejame ayudarte Fate-chan, además no es la primera vez que veo tu pene- Fate solo suspiró y con la mano que tenía libre sacó su miembro por la abertura de sus bóxers para dirigirlo a la taza y comenzar a orinar, Nanoha no pudo evitar mirar el miembro de su amiga, Fate jalaba la piel hacia atrás para permitirle una mejor salida al líquido amarillento, la cobriza observó la cabeza del pene de Fate, sabía de antemano que el pene de su amiga debería de ser grande cuando estaba erecto, su tamaño en forma flácida se lo confirmaba, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo imaginándose siendo poseída por una excitada Fate, sacudió su cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos y ayudar a su amiga a volver a su cama y recostarse en la misma.

La rubia se acostó en su cama quedándose dormida inmediatamente, gracias a esto Nanoha pudo observar el cuerpo de la rubia, Fate era muy atractiva pero su cuerpo se veía cansado y muy maltratado, cicatrices inundaban el cuerpo de la rubia, las más prominentes en su espalda y en su abdomen, además de una cicatriz que solo Nanoha sabía que Fate poseía, esta cicatriz se encontraba en su pubis, muy cerca de la base de su pene. Dicha cicatriz fue causada hace cuatro meses por la madre de la rubia, que en un arranque de ira trató de cortar el miembro de Fate.

Esa vez Fate había escuchado en la escuela que la masturbarse se sentía muy bien, ella quería intentarlo por lo que decidió que al llegar a su casa echaría cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación y hacer eso que decían que se sentía tan bien. Cuando llegó a su casa noto que su madre no estaba, sonriendo se dirigió a si habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, pues estaba convencida de que era la única en la residencia.

Con manos agitadas se desfajó la camisa y el suéter del uniforme, aflojandose la corbata procedió a sentarse en su cama. Con movimientos apresurados desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, bajándose el zipper del mismo, tocó con su mano el bulto que se estaba formando en sus bóxers, bajándose el pantalón pudo admirar a través de sus boxer blancos que su miembro comenzaba a erectarse, bajándose su bóxer, tomo a su miembro semi erecto envolviéndolo en su mano, con lentitud comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano por su creciente longitud, segundos después Fate tenía una erección a plenitud. La rubia no poseía la circuncisión pero tal era su excitación que la rosácea cabeza de su pene estaba totalmente al descubierto, su pene palpitaba en busca de la liberación y se podían admirar todas las venas que conformaban su miembro eréctil, sin más Fate comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo varias veces por las sensaciones que estaba experimentado, los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y su mano apretaba cada vez más su miembro, podía sentir en su mano que su miembro se ponía más duro con cada movimiento, estaba al borde del orgasmo y lo sabía. En la planta baja Precia entraba demasiado molesta, y tenía que desquitarse con alguien y ese alguien era Fate.

La rubia estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones que sentía que no escucho los pasos de su madre detrás de ella, Precia escuchó un gemido de parte de la rubia, Fate había llegado al punto de no retorno, eyacularía pasara lo que pasara.

Con fuerza bruta Precia jalo a su hija por su cabello poniendola cara a cara con ella, en ese momento el pene de la rubia comenzó a expulsar el semen bañando el pantalón de vestir de su madre.

Debido al sobresalto causado por su madre Fate no experimento ningún orgasmo, solo vio salir de su miembro la sustancia blanca.

Precia le dio una sonora bofetada a su hija tirándola al suelo y una vez ahí Fate sintió como su pene era sometido a la peor de las palizas de su vida, patada tras patada eran impactadas en el aun erecto miembro, pero lo peor vino cuando Precia saco un abrecartas de su saco para agacharse donde Fate lloraba del inmenso dolor. Precia retiró las manos de la rubia que trataban de proteger su miembro, y con el abrecartas, corto la piel de Fate desde su pubis hasta la base de su pene, sin quedar satisfecha Precia tomo el miembro de su hija y en la cabeza de su pene, cerca del orificio urinario realizo un corte profundo, ganado un alarido de dolor por parte de Fate, aun no contenta, inserto la punta del abrecartas en el orificio urinario de Fate, la cual se retorcía del dolor que estaba experimentando, satisfecha por los resultados la mujer se fue de la habitación de su hija sin dedicarle ningún tipo de curación a las heridas causadas.

Al salir de la habitación de Fate, Precia se dirigió a su automóvil su amante calmaría con sexo salvaje la rabia que tenía dentro de ella.

La rubia estaba aún en el suelo llorando y con sus manos cubriendo su miembro, por los dedos de sus manos resbalaba la sangre producto de las heridas. Minutos después perdió la consciencia por culpa del dolor.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, Fate despertó en el suelo, su camisa del uniforme blanca bañada en sangre y en sus manos había sangre seca, por suerte sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Fate se levantó ayudándose de la cama para incorporarse, cuando dio un paso un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, no podía caminar.

Sorprendentemente Fate logro asearse y llegar hasta la escuela sin mucho dolor.

Los problemas llegaron cuando después de permanecer sentada por tres horas, tuvo que salir al receso, al levantarse sintió una punzada atravesarle su cuerpo, Nanoha que se dirigía rumbo a la rubia notó su estremecimiento y se percató que en los pantalones color beige se empezaba a formar una mancha de sangre proveniente del pene de Fate.

-Oh dios mío, Fate-chan, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -

Fate no respondió Nanoha ayudo a Fate a ir a la enfermería de la escuela para que alguien la revisara.

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontraron con la doctora Shamal.

-doctora por favor ayude a mi amiga, está sangrando de sus partes íntimas-

Shamal observó a Fate y con ayuda de Nanoha la sentaron en una camilla.

Shamal le indicó a Fate que se quitara los pantalones, Nanoha le explicó a la doctora la situación de Fate y esta accedió a revisarla sin juzgarla o humillarla.

Con demasiado cuidado Shamal revisaba el miembro de la rubia, Fate tenía tanto dolor que no sentía las manos de Shamal tocando su miembro, suponía que en otras circunstancias tendría una leve erección como mínimo gracias al toqueteo recibido en su miembro.

Después de unos minutos Shamal le aplico un ungüento y puso una gasa en la cortada del pubis, para fortuna de Fate no eran profundas. La doctora le dio el ungüento diciéndole como aplicarlo y los cuidados que debería llevar para sanar, además que no tendría erecciones en un mes, eso a Fate no le importaba, jamas se volvería a masturbar y mucho menos pensaba en tener relaciones, pues, ¿Quién en su sano juicio intimaría con ella?

Después del mes Fate sanó sus heridas y ya tenía erecciones nuevamente, después de lo ocurrido jamas trató de masturbarse nuevamente.

Nanoha cobijó a Fate y comenzó a ordenar la habitación de la rubia que había quedado llena de sangre por todos lados. Cuando hubo terminado sacó de la bolsa el smoking que la rubia usaría para su graduación, el saco y los pantalones blancos al igual que la camisa, el chaleco color rojo al igual que el moño, Todo con unos cómodos zapatos varoniles color blanco, la rubia luciría hermosa de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Pasadas unas horas Fate comenzó a despertarse, al observar su habitación totalmente ordenada su pensamiento se dirigió a la causante del orden en aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Mi hermosa Nanoha - Fate susurró al viento, levantándose con algo de dificultad se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, estaba consciente de que tenía que llevar a Nanoha al baile de graduación por lo que decidió apurarse.

Cuando salió de la ducha totalmente desnuda, se impresionó al encontrarse con Nanoha observándola fijamente, la mirada de la cobriza estaba fija en el miembro semi erecto de Fate así como su cavidad vaginal. Fate con sus manos se cubrió su miembro que al ver a Nanoha observándola se estaba erectando cada vez más, por la cabeza de Fate pasaron un sinfín de fantasías sexuales con su ojiazul y eso no ayudaba a disminuir la rigidez entre sus piernas, antes de que Fate se diera cuenta, su miembro tenía una erección completa, Fate se puso roja de la vergüenza, Nanoha solamente observaba.

-Na-Nanoha, perdón, no quería que vieras esto, per- perdoname.- Fate como pudo corrió a la cómoda de su recamara abriendo el ultimo cajón de aquel mueble, sacó del interior unos bóxers color blanco con cinturilla negra, aun con los bóxers puestos el pene de la rubia se podía apreciar considerablemente. Nanoha nunca había visto el miembro de Fate de esa forma, la asustó, sabía que su amiga era diferente, la aceptaba pero sentía que ahora nada sería igual, la cobriza nunca se había imaginado que Fate podía tener esa clase de reacciones físicas en su miembro, y menos que ella se los causara, cosa que para ella y sus principios no era normal, nunca lo había considerado pero la rubia era lo más cercano a un monstruo.

Nanoha salio corriendo de la habitación de Fate, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a casa de su amiga Hayate.

Cuando la cobriza llegó a casa de su amiga subió corriendo a la habitación de Hayate, contándole lo ocurrido en la casa de Fate. Hayate solo pudo compartir la opinión de Nanoha acerca de Fate, la rubia era todo menos normal, aun así Nanoha se preguntaba el la causa de la cual había cambiado de opinión tan rápido acerca de la rubia, la razón principal a la que se lo atribuía eran sus principios y la impresión que le causo ver a Fate en un estado de total excitación.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos Nanoha fue traída de vuelta por su amiga hayate cuando esta le mencionó un nombre muy importante para la ojiazul.

-¿Qué has dicho Hayate?- Nanoha preguntó curiosa a amiga que no paraba de hablar.

-lo que has oído Nanoha-chan, Yunno-kun va a declararte su amor por ti esta noche- Nanoha al escuchar las palabras solo pudo emocionarse, pues aunque Yunno no era el hombre más guapo, el chico era muy lindo con ella y a la ojiazul le gustaba demasiado la forma de ser de Yunno, pensó por un minuto como sería tener una relación con él y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos.

Dejando a Hayate con la palabra en la boca Nanoha corrió hacia su casa a arreglarse para la graduación de esta noche, quería lucir hermosa, pues esta noche sería la novia de Yunno.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo y por los comentarios, me hace sentir bien que alguien lee esta historia. Sólo les digo preparense para mas sufrimiento de Fate. Si les gustó la historia dale a follow y favoritos o escribe un comentario. Sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos autores yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión.  
Advertencia: este es un fanfic Futanari (mujer hermafrodita o con pene) si no te gusta no lo leas. En capítulos futuros habrán situaciones sexuales.

CAPITULO II

Fate terminó de vestirse con incertidumbre, la forma en que Nanoha había salido de su habitación la dejó un tanto pensativa, su adorada cobriza no era de las personas que huían de los problemas, la actitud de Nanoha confundió demasiado a la rubia y no era para menos.  
Cuando Fate terminó de vestirse se miró en el espejo, lucia muy apuesta, era el príncipe perfecto para cualquier chica, solo que la rubia ya tenía princesa y esa era Nanoha aunque ella aún no lo supiera.  
Fate termino de arreglarse el moño del smoking con una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba que su vida tuviera una pizca de alegría, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza aunque ella tenia la esperanza de que esta noche todo cambiara para ella.  
De un mueble de su habitación tomó una pequeña cajita en la cual había un dije en forma de mariposa hecho de plata y con incrustaciones de piedras semi preciosas adornando las alas de la misma, era la joya perfecta para Nanoha,eso pensó Fate en el momento que la vió en aquel aparador de la joyería local.  
La rubia trabajo todas las vacaciones de navidad en un taller automotriz para comprar esa joya y regalársela a Nanoha, incluso llegó a trabajar doble turno y días festivos como navidad y todo con la finalidad de comprar y regalarle aquella joya a su princesa y la que esperaba que a partir de hoy fuera su futura novia.  
Con la cajita en el bolsillo del pantalón se dirigió a la sala donde con mucho cuidado tomo las llaves de un auto de Precia, un Camaro azul con rayas blancas, el auto era precioso y era el favorito de Fate, además ese auto era el ideal para llevar a su princesa a la graduación.

Después de treinta minutos detrás del volante Fate llegó a la casa de Nanoha, con manos temblorosas tocó el timbre de su casa esperando que alguien abriera.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Nanoha con un vestido color aguamarina suelto de la parte baja y un escote muy hermoso, Fate solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta y sintió un endurecimiento en su miembro.  
Nanoha por su parte solo miraba mal a la rubia, tenía que admitir que Fate se veía muy apuesta en ese smoking, pero ya no la veía como antes, solo podía pensar que su amiga no era como ella pensaba, no le gusto que Fate tuviera deseos sexuales por ella, no se le hacia correcto, sus padres le habían dicho que su futuro sería con un hombre de bien y el saber que la rubia la deseaba solo le podía causar asco.  
Fate seguía admirando la belleza de Nanoha, esta se dió cuenta y solo sintió la rabia emerger dentro de ella.  
-¿Qué tanto observas, Testarossa? - Nanoha habló tan fríamente que Fate sintió un dolor en el pecho, nunca antes la había llamado por su apellido y menos de una manera tan fría. Tristeza se reflejo en los ojos de Fate, la cual solo pudo bajar la cabeza y contestar la pregunta de Nanoha en voz baja.  
-Te miraba a ti, estas hermosa esta noche, sin duda seras la reina de la graduación-  
Nanoha medito las palabras de Fate pero al final no dijo nada, cuando la rubia se percató del incómodo silencio en el que se vieron sumergidas solo pudo preguntar a Nanoha si ella aun iría con ella al baile.  
-Nanoha, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque vengo a recogerte para irnos al baile. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? -  
La cobriza recordaba perfectamente a no que se refería la rubia, solo que desde lo que sucedió esta mañana ya no quería estar cerca de Fate de ninguna manera, sentía que Fate había traicionado su amistad al desearla como mujer.  
-Lo siento, Testarossa, no puedo ir contigo, mi padre me llevará, de verdad lo siento- Nanoha quería que Fate se fuera de su casa pronto no quería verla un segundo más su presencia le causaba asco a la cobriza.  
Fate solo suspiro resignándose, pero antes de irse tomo entre sus manos la cajita con el dije.  
-Nanoha, quiero hablarte de algo en privado y te juro que ya no te quito más tu tiempo, ¿Podemos? - la rubia quería tomar la mano de la cobriza pero esta solo camino a paso veloz hacia un árbol enfrente de su casa.  
Cuando Fate la hubo alcanzado, tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a declarar sus sentimientos hacia Nanoha, la rubia hablaba con el corazón en la mano acerca de todo lo que Nanoha la hacia sentir y cuando hubo terminado, se inclino en una rodilla, abrió la cajita enseñando el hermoso dije.  
-Nanoha, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Fate, espero pacientemente una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó, cuando se incorporó cerró la cajita y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una Nanoha que estaba muy enojada, solo sintió en su mejilla la mano de la cobriza impactandose en una sonora bofetada.  
Fate comenzó a llorar, su corazón dolía, quería que alguien la amara, quería sentirse querida por alguien, saber que alguien la esperaba todos los días y tener una razón por la cual vivir, solo quería ser feliz.  
Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas comenzando a caer en el la acera.  
Nanoha por su parte solo quería golpear a la rubia y lo volvió a hacer, esta vez le dio otra bofetada en la mejilla opuesta, Fate solo pudo articular una oración entre lágrimas y era una pregunta a la cual quería una respuesta.  
-¿Por qué, Nanoha?-  
-la respuesta es muy simple, Testarossa, yo nunca seria novia de un fenómeno como tú, digas lo que digas no eres normal, solo eres un monstruo el cual no merece vivir, sabes maldigo la hora en la que te enamoraste de mi y también maldigo la hora en que te conocí, como hubiera deseado que nunca me conocieras, tu sola presencia me causa asco, jamás, escucharme bien, jamás sería algo tuyo y ni loca me acostaría con un monstruo como tú, el cual no debe existir.-  
Esas palabras solo terminaron de romper el corazón de Fate, la rubia lloraba a mares, la única persona que la había querido ahora resultaba que tampoco la quería, solo aparentaba una "amistad" que no sentía y ella de tonta que se enamoró como una loca de ella.  
Fate no dijo nada más, con lágrimas en los ojos se subió al auto de su madre y condujo rumbo a su casa, al llegar azotó la puerta y subió corriendo a su habitación, nunca se dio cuenta de que Precia estaba en casa y había visto todo lo que la rubia hizo desde que puso un pie en su casa.  
Fate ya tenia demasiado dolor emocional, pero para su mala suerte le faltaba sentir el físico.  
Su madre entró en su habitación con un hierro hirviendo sin más rompió el smoking de la rubia la cual estaba tan a dolorida emocionalmente que solo dejo hacer a su madre lo que ella quisiese con su cuerpo.  
El olor a carne quemada invadía la habitación de Fate, solo que esta no lloraba del dolor, cosa que molestaba a su madre y que ocasionaba mas partes quemadas en su espalda y su torso, su abdomen, estaba quemado completamente y en partes la carne achichorranada se hacia color negra.  
Su madre se cansó de esperar alaridos de dolor, solo se retiró de la habitación de Fate dejándola tirada en el suelo y con heridas graves.  
La cajita del dije se incrustaba en la pierna de Fate y ese era el peor dolor que podía sentir, su corazón roto y sus sentimientos burlados dolían peor que la carne quemada de su cuerpo. Entre tanto dolor y cansancio perdió la consciencia pensando en su princesa... Nanoha.

No muy lejos de la casa de Fate, se celebraba la graduación de la escuela secundaria, los profesores echando de menos a su mejor alumna en años, Fate, pero ya luego le darían su diploma de primer lugar de generación con un promedio perfecto. Lo único que importaba era disfrutar de la fiesta.  
En unos jardines de aquel salón se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos verdes besando apasionadamente a su nueva novia... Takamachi Nanoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por sus apoyos y sus reviews, los reviews se los contestare por mensaje privado.  
Si les gusta este capítulo, dale Follow y Dejame un review comentando lo que te pareció el capital, dudas y sugerencias.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos autores yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión.  
Advertencia: este es un fanfic Futanari (mujer hermafrodita o con pene) si no te gusta no lo leas. En capítulos futuros habrán situaciones sexuales.

CAPITULO III  
Desde ese día las cosas fueron cada vez mejor para Nanoha, su relación con Yuuno iba viento en popa, la cobriza sentía que tenia una conexión especial con el rubio, el cual era muy atento y cariñoso con ella, todo el verano se la pasaron juntos, viendo películas, en casa de Nanoha o en la de Yuuno, cenando románticamente o simplemente paseando por el parque tomados de la mano. Todos sus amigos coincidían en que eran la pareja perfecta, los dos se encontraban muy enamorados uno del otro y eso emocionaba cada vez a sus amigos, los cuales hasta hacían bromas acerca de cuando seria la boda del par de Tortolitos.  
Sin duda Nanoha era feliz en esos momentos, su sonrisa en la cara la delataba totalmente.

Desde el día de la graduación Fate no despertó hasta después de tres días, su cuerpo ardía horriblemente y sentía como si su cabeza fuera a reventar. Abriendo los ojos y enfocando mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, su torso y su espalda estaban vendados, en su cabeza tenía una venda cubriendo toda su frente y en sus brazos podía apreciar las quemaduras que Precia le había ocasionado.  
Se preguntó como había llegado a su cama, su madre nunca la atendería de sus heridas, ella disfrutaba ver el dolor en la rubia, sin duda ella no había sido. Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dió paso auna señora de unos cuarenta años, cabello color negro y ojos azules, su nombre, Johanna, la encargada de la limpieza.  
Hace cuatro días Johanna se encontraba limpiando la casa de los Testarossa, su rutina de todos los días se vió interrumpida cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Fate, encontró a la rubia inconsciente y con la piel de la espalda y torso cercenada a causa de las quemaduras.  
Johanna aplicó todos los conocimientos médicos adquiridos en su truncada carrera de medicina, la cual abandonó cuando quedó embarazada a los veinte años de edad.  
Después de cuidar por tres días a Fate, Johanna la encontró sentada en el respaldo de su cama observando las quemaduras de sus brazos, la pelinegra agradecía que la rubia aun no observara la quemadura que en su pecho se encontraba, en aquella parte de su cuerpo, su madre con suma precisión escribió la palabra FENÓMENO, la cual nunca se borraría del cuerpo de la rubia, la cicatriz sería permanente.  
La empleada dejó una mesita de desayuno en las piernas de Fate, sentándose junto a ella ayudo a la rubia a comer. Cuando Fate terminó retiró la mesita y antes de salir de la habitación fue detenida por la voz débil y rasposa de Fate.  
-J-Johanna, gracias-  
La pelinegra sabía que Fate no era de muchas palabras y que esas dos palabras dirigidas hacia ella, en verdad significaban lo mucho que la rubia agradecía sus acciones. La pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos rubios de Fate se retiró de la habitación dejando descansar a la rubia.  
Sin duda Johanna siempre estaría ahí para ayudar a la señorita Testarossa de la forma que le fuera posible. Fate no estaba tan sola como ella creía.

Las vacaciones de verano dieron inicio, dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, semanas en las que la rubia se la pasó recuperandose y guardando reposo, siempre asistida y ayudada por Johanna, para suerte de Fate, su madre se había ido de vacaciones por un mes con su amante a una isla lejana en el caribe, por lo menos Fate estaría un poco tranquila en cuestión de los golpes, pero su corazón seguía doliendo, el rechazo de Nanoha la hirió mucho y sin duda era un golpe que tardaría demasiado en sanar.  
Después de tres semanas Fate ya podía caminar sin sentir tanto dolor, sin duda Johanna pudo llegar a ser una gran doctora, lastima que la vida siempre trunca nuestros sueños.  
Era lunes, el día estaba nublado como siempre un mes y medio había transcurrido desde la noche de graduación, Fate ya se había recuperado casi al cien porciento de sus heridas, su madre seguía de vacaciones con un hombre el cual la rubia desconocía y se alegraba de que por lo menos estuviera tranquila en compañía de la empleada doméstica, la cual se había convertido casi en una madre para Fate.  
Johanna y Fate estaban en el comedor de la familia Testarossa desayunando huevos revueltos con tocino, sin duda las dos disfrutaban de un alegre desayuno, a Fate le encantaba la manera en la que la pelinegra cocinaba, siempre con ese sazón maternal en cada uno de sus platillos.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar Johanna regresó a su rutina y Fate se dirigió a su habitación a tomar una ducha, hoy tendría que ir a la escuela preparatoria a inscribirse y a recibir su horario. Las clases empezarían dentro de dos semanas y los alumnos necesitaban prepararse ante la nueva etapa de sus vidas que estaba a punto de comenzar.  
La rubia rápidamente se vistió con unos jeans ajustados negros, unas vans color negro, camisa a cuadros roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, se vió al espejo evaluando su atuendo, cuando estuvo a gusto con la decisión tomó De su escritorio todos los papeles que necesitaría entregar en la escuela.  
El día estaba perfecto para caminar, por lo cual sin mucha prisa se dedicó a recorrer los veinte minutos que separaban su casa de la escuela, disfrutando la vista de la ciudad y de alguna que otra nube gris que amenazaba con desatar una lluvia torrencial sobre los pobladores de aquella localidad.  
Cuando llego al gran edificio de la escuela, abrió la puerta delicadamente, el color rojo de los ladrillos contrastaba con el blanco de las baldosas del suelo, sin duda una decoración muy bonita para tratarse de una escuela. Sin mucha prisa llegó a la oficina administrativa, para suerte de la rubia la mayoría de los alumnos aún no llegaban a hacer el trámite por lo cual en menos de diez minutos ya estaba inscrita en la escuela preparatoria de Cardif. Su horario le fue entregado, tenia ocho materias, cosa fácil para la rubia, sin duda su gran coeficiente le ayudrían a ser de nueva cuenta la mejor de la generación y ganarse su tan ansiado pase a la universidad de Oxxford.  
Cuando salió de la oficina administrativa, se colocó los audífonos en los dos oídos y al ritmo de Nothing else matters de Metallica, salio rumbo a las amplias puertas principales que daban hacia el exterior. Su trayecto fue interrumpido cuando una joven chocó contra ella mandándola directo al suelo. Fate se incorporó rápidamente y empezó a juntar los papeles de la joven, que debido al choque se habían regado por todos lados.  
Cuando Fate se los entregó no podía creer de quien eran aquellos papeles, pertenecían a Nanoha.  
Nanoha observaba la mano de Fate extendida dándole sus papeles, la cobriza con un movimiento rápido arrebato los papeles de la mano de Fate y se alejó un paso atrás.  
-Nanoha, perdón, no fue mi intención que pasara este accidente, lo siento, ¿Te lastimé?- Fate tomó delicadamente una mano de Nanoha, la cobriza retiró su mano toscamente causando que el corazón de Fate se rompiera una vez más.  
-Estoy bien, si eso es lo que te importa, pero alejate de mi- Nanoha habló en el tono mas frío que pudo.  
-¿Por qué, Nanoha? - preguntó Fate con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos carmesíes.  
-Por la razón de que tu simple presencia me provoca asco, entiendelo jamás me enamoraría de una aberración como tú- sin decir más Nanoha se alejó corriendo de aquel pasillo dejando a una rubia llorando y con el corazón más roto, si es que aún se podía.

Todo estaba dicho para Fate, había perdido al amor de su vida por un simple deseo sexual, odió a su cuerpo en aquel momento. Salió corriendo siendo empapada por la lluvia, se refugió bajo un árbol dejándose caer por la corteza hasta quedar sentada en el pasto mojado. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, en un ataque de coraje se golpeó a puño cerrado en su miembro ganando un alarido de dolor ante el golpe.  
Liberó su frustración golpeando repetidamente el pasto y la corteza del árbol causándose varios cortes sangrantes en las manos, cuando su frustración y enojo se fue, dió paso a la tristeza, miró sus manos sangrantes y al cielo que parecía quererla ahogar con el agua de lluvia que caía mojando todo su cuerpo, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba SOLA.  
Levantó la mirada nuevamente solo apara encontrarse con la imágen de una Nanoha siendo besada apasionadamente bajo la lluvia por un chico que ella conocía muy bien, un amigo inseparable de Nanoha, Yuuno Scrya. Agachó la cabeza sollozando con mas fuerza y la palabra soledad se impregnó en su alma, la soledad sería su eterna compañera y ella la estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

No muy lejos de ahí Nanoha se separaba del intenso beso que su novio le había regalado, miró por encima del hombro de Yuuno y observo a Fate bajo un árbol con la cabeza entre las piernas, por el movimiento del cuerpo de la rubia, dedujo que estaba llorando, una parte de su interior se conmovió por la rubia pero la otra, la que era más dominante le recordó como la ojirubí había traicionado su amistad y se alegro por su sufrimiento. Tomó la mano de su novio y se alejaron del parque sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos nuevo capitulo de este fanfic ta especial para mí. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Si les gusta este capítulo, dale Follow y D****é****jame un review comentando lo que te pareció el ****capítulo****, dudas y sugerencias.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos autores yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión.**

**Advertencia: este es un fanfic Futanari (mujer hermafrodita o con pene) si no te gusta no lo leas. En capítulos futuros habrán situaciones ****sexuales.**

**CAPITULO ****IV**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron rápido para disgusto de la mayoría de alumnos, las clases darían inicio al día siguiente.

Fate había pasado las ultimas dos semanas en compañía de Johanna, la pelinegra cuidaba a Fate como una hija y la rubia agradecía eso, pues necesitaba que alguien se preocupara de vez en cuando por su bienestar. Sus heridas habían sanado casi totalmente, lamentablemente su cuerpo quedó lleno de horribles cicatrices, atrás quedó la tersa piel de la cual Fate era poseedora, en su lugar quedaron rosáceas y abultadas cicatrices en todo su abdomen y espalda, además de aquella palabra que Fate veía diariamente cuando se vestía, aquella palabra reflejaba todo el odio que le tenía su madre.

Precia aún no llegaba del viaje de placer al cual se llevó a su amante, la rubia estaba tranquila de que la presencia de su madre estuviera lejos, no quería ser golpeada nuevamente.

Hoy era domingo último día de vacaciones, Fate no tenia nada que hacer así que se dedicó a ponerse al día en cuestión deportiva, era una gran fanática del real Madrid y hoy en todos los noticiarios anunciaban el fichaje oficial del mejor jugador de Gales por el real Madrid. Gareth Bale, sin duda era la inspiración para muchos galeses y niños de todo el reino unido, en los noticiarios no se hablaba de otra cosa que era no fuera el fichaje de mas de cien millones de euros de este verano y su próxima presentación el miércoles de ese mismo mes. Fate esbozó una sonrisa sin duda su equipo favorito estaría en los lugares mas altos nuevamente. Fate cambió de canal y se dedicó a observar los diversos resultados deportivos y las noticias de ese día.

Su aparente tranquilidad se vió interrumpida al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse para dar paso a dos figuras, una era su madre, Precia Testarossa y la otra era un hombre castaño, alto, fornido y de ojos azules, sin duda aquel hombre era el amante de su madre.

Sin dedicarle ningún saludo ni mirada, precia tomó a su amante de la mano y lo subió a su habitación. Minutos después la rubia escuchó el sonido de su madre y su amante teniendo sexo, seguido de los envites en la cama y los gemidos de su madre.

Asqueada de la situación, Fate tomó su celular junto con sus audífonos, salió sin hacer mucho ruido de su casa y se dirigió al parque, quizás un poco de aire fresco le haría bien a su organismo.

Al llegar al parque se encontró con unos niños de unos nueve años jugando fútbol, la rubia se sentó cerca de la cancha para observar el juego.

Los minutos pasaron y los niños seguían en su pequeño partido, todo normal hasta que una madre llegó por su hijo llevándoselo a rastras del lugar, causando algunas risas entre los infantes, pero cuando dejaron de reír se dieron cuenta de que los equipos estaban incompletos. Los niños querían seguir jugando, pero hacia falta un jugador, ninguno era capaz de encontrar una buena solución, seguían inmersos en una gran discusión hasta que un pequeño cobrizo se acercó corriendo hacia la rubia con balón en mano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Michael, nos hace falta un jugador y mis amigos y yo queremos seguir jugando, además es el ultimo día de vacaciones... ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Puedes ser portera si no sabes jugar muy bien... ¿Aceptas? -

Fate rió para si misma, se levantó limpiándose el pasto de los pantalones deportivos azul marino, se agachó para atarse mejor los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas adidas predator y con una mirada alegre se dirigió al niño que estaba frente de ella.

-Acepto jugar con ustedes, se jugar fútbol, es mi deporte favorito y lo práctico desde pequeña, mi posición es extremo izquierdo, por cierto mi nombre es Fate, gusto en conocerte Michael- Fate sonrió y con una mano despeino los cabellos de aquel niño.

Corriendo, Fate y Michael entraron en la cancha, rápidamente se volvieron a organizar los equipos, todos tomaron sus posiciones y el partido se volvió a reanudar.

El equipo de Fate iba perdiendo por tres goles, en cuanto el balón llegó a los pies de la rubia, esta hizo gala de una extensa variedad de movimientos habilidosos y de una gran velocidad al correr con la pelota, entre bicicletas, ruletas marsellesas, elásticas, caños, sevillanas y demás regates el equipo de la rubia pasó de estar perdiendo a estar arriba en el marcador por tres goles.

Los niños del equipo contrario estaban impresionados ante tales muestras de habilidad, nunca pensaron que aquella rubia, sin duda todos la admiraban y entre ellos se encontraba Michael.

El partido quedo finalizado cuando Fate anotó un gol con caño incluido al portero, era momento de rendirse y así lo hicieron los chicos del equipo contrario, no querían seguir siendo humillados por la rubia.

Los niños le hacían un montón de preguntas a la rubia sobre como mejorar su técnica individual y otros preguntaban como había aprendido todos esos regates, otro chico, el portero del equipo rival le pidió matrimonio causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Fate se limpio el sudor con la manga de su jersey del real Madrid cuando una voz heló todos sus nervios... La voz de Nanoha Takamachi.

Nanoha llegó hasta el centro del campo hablándole a su sobrino Michael para que ya se fueran a su casa, al presenciar a la rubia tomó a su sobrino y lo alejó de Fate, la mirada de odio y asco que era dirigida hacia Fate no pasó desapercibida por el pequeño Michael.

-tía Nanoha, ¿por qué observas tan feo a Fate? - Michael preguntó con inocencia a su tía favorita.

-Michael solo te diré que te alejes de Fate, no quiero que te pervierta y mucho menos que te haga algo y lo demás va para ustedes también chicos, no creo que les guste tener de amiga a un monstruo- Esas palabras fueron un puñal para Fate, puñal que se le clavó en lo mas hondo de su pecho. Los demás chicos se alejaron de Fate para esconderse detrás de Nanoha.

La rubia estaba cansada de las palabras hirientes hacia su persona, levantó la mirada observando fijamente los ojos azules de Nanoha.

-Sabes que yo no pedí nacer así, no soy un monstruo como tu crees, jamás la haría algo a un niño, mucho menos cuando yo se lo que es sufrir cuando se es niño... Te pido de favor que me dejes en paz... Nunca te he hecho nada así que... Solo déjame, jamás te volveré a dirigir la palabra si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo Dejame en paz- la rubia se dio la vuelta saliendo de la cancha dejándo a Nanoha atónita, las palabras de Fate habían sido claras, jamás ella pidió nacer así y ella antes lo comprendía, de verdad, ¿era posible que ahora solo le importaran las apariencias?. Nanoha se fue de la cancha junto con su sobrino, al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, reflexionando sobre sus actos y la forma en que trató y trataba actualmente a Fate, la persona que siempre había estado a su lado sin importar nada, pero también recordó que Fate estaba enamorada de ella, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de aquel fatídico día, ella solo era consiente de que ya no le tenía la misma confianza a la rubia y además ella jamas se enamoraría de Fate. Le daba demasiado miedo lo que la gente pensara de ella, ¿qué dirían sus padres al enterarse que tenía una relación con una hermafrodita?. Desechó de su cabeza ese pensamiento y se concentró en su nuevo novio Yuuno, pensando en el se quedó completamente dormida.

Cuando Fate llegó a su casa pasaban de las nueve de la noche, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en aquella propiedad. A paso lento se dirigió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para las clases de mañana.

Echó sus cuatro cuadernos del día en su mochila color café, así como lápiz, bolígrafos,sacapuntas y gomas, en una división de su mochila echó su horario y cerró la misma.

Sacó de su closet su nuevo uniforme, suéter color morado, algo claro y muy elegante, con el escudo de la escuela bordado de lado izquierdo y en hilo color dorado, camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón color gris y corbata del mismo color, Johanna se había encargado de plancharlo, había quedado perfecto, dejo su nuevo uniforme en una silla. Procedió a quitarse el jersey y los pantalones para colocarse una pijama color azul, se dirigió rumbo a su cama desatendió rápidamente las sábanas color azul de su cama matrimonial metiéndose inmediatamente entre ellas, ajustó el despertador de su celular a las seis de la mañana, no quería llegar tarde así que seria mejor estar prevenida, dejo su celular en la mesita de su recamara, apagó la luz de si cuarto y se quedó profundamente dormida, ansiando que la escuela preparatoria fuera la etapa mas hermosa en su vida.

Lastima que para Fate la vida tenía otros planes.

Unos que la marcarían para todos su vida... Algunos para bien, otros para mal, pero sin duda Fate jamás olvidará esa etapa de su vida.

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, quiero agradecer a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review, tomo en cuenta la opinión de mis lectores y su principal interrogante es si Fate encontrará el amor. La respuesta es si, ya va a aparecer tres personas especiales para ella, una es del anime al que pertenece nuestra rubia y las otras dos son invitadas, una le enseñara el amor (y el placer) a nuestra rubia y la otra le enseñara a forjarse un carácter y a aceptarse como es y pues la otra será su gran apoyo y amiga incondicional.**

**También me dicen sobre Carim. Ella aparecerá mas adelante también tendrá un papel importante.**

**Por ultimo, Nanoha si sufrirá y mucho. Pero recuerden que es ficción nanofate.**

**Una vez mas gracias a todos por su apoyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, mañana les contesto los reviews, por ahí dicen que es mucho drama, el drama en escénica era en los capítulos pasados para plantear la historia y ya a partir de aquí ya va a estar un poco mejor la situación para Fate, sobre el realismo, la sociedad es cruel solo digo eso. Si va a continuar el drama pero ya no tan fuerte.**

**Lindy y compañía saldrán mas adelante.**

**Nanoha no va a salir embrazada, va a sufrir pero de diferente manera.**

**Sin más los dejo leer y gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**CAPITULO V**

Fate despertó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que era hora de levantarse. Con un enorme bostezo Fate apagó la alarma de su celular colocándose la almohada en la cara, sin duda el levantarse a las nueve de la mañana en las pasadas vacaciones le había pasado factura a Fate, pues se sentía como un zombie y para colmo tenia flojera de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Pasaron cinco minutos para que Fate se levantará totalmente, echó las cobijas a un lado y aún acostada pudo ver la gran erección visible en sus pantalones.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- murmuró Fate común una ligera molestia, por lo general cuando tenía erecciones matutinas siempre eran las más difíciles de bajar, la única forma eran duchas de agua fría o esperar treinta minutos. Masturbarse no era una opción desde lo que ocurrió aquella vez con su madre.

Fate se levantó de su cama en dirección al pequeño baño que había en su habitación.

El agua caliente se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo relajando sus músculos a su paso, Fate comenzó a enjabonarse todo el cuerpo omitiendo su entrepierna en la cual su miembro aun se encontraba erecto.

La rubia usó un shampoo olor a almendras para su cabello procediendo lo a lavar lentamente, cuando acabo de lavarse se enjuago totalmente. Un escalofrío placentero llegó a su cuerpo cuando el agua caliente tocó la punta de su miembro erecto, Fate lo ignoró totalmente.

Muy a su pesar la rubia tenia que lavarse su entrepierna, cuando el jabón tocó su miembro, un gemido ronco salió de Fate, le había gustado esa sensación.

Testarossa se debatía internamente, tenía ganas de hacerlo, su miembro pedía atención y palpitaba continuamente, por otra parte ella no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo no era normal, no tenia derecho a sentir placer mucho menos a disfrutar tener sexo con alguien o consigo misma, su madre se lo recordaba cada que tenía ocasión y también por culpa de esos deseos perdió al amor de su vida.

Sin embargo su temperatura se elevaba cada vez más, su pene buscaba el contacto con su mano enjabonada, la cual hacia a Fate retorcerse, pues era una sensación indescriptible.

Solo por esta vez sucumbiría al placer.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su miembro ganándose un fuerte gemido, su mano comenzó a moverse con movimientos lentos de arriba hacia abajo, su pene se ponía mas duro con cada movimiento que su mano hacia.

Con la mano que tenia libre se recargó en la pared de azulejos mientras su mano aumentaba la velocidad. Fate se estaba dejando llevar por aquellas sensaciones. En menos de lo que se dio cuenta sus caderas eran las que embestían a su mano de una manera dura y salvaje, haciéndolo cada vez mas rápido. Su miembro estaba mas duro y las venas de su pene se podían apreciar claramente.

Fate untó jabón en su miembro haciéndolo cada vez mas suave y resbaladizo el vaivén con su mano.

La suavidad y la fuerza de sus envites la estaba llevando cada vez más al límite, con una embestida más Fate llego a un orgasmo poderoso eyaculando en los azulejos del baño. Ahogo el gemido que quiso salir de sus labios, abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó su miembro aun erecto, su rosácea cabeza palpitaba y estaba húmeda con una mezcla de jabón, agua y semen de la rubia, sus ojos carmesíes se dirigieron hacia los azulejos observando el rastro color blanco de su semen bajando por los azulejos de aquel lujoso baño, quedó sorprendida viendo la cantidad de esperma que había eyaculado, se preguntó internamente la razón por la cual habría expulsado tanto en una sola ocasión, ojalá tuviera a alguien de su lado, un padre, una madre o una hermana que le explicara todo sobre su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Fate había quedado completamente relajada después de lo que había pasado, aun sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas atravesarle todo su cuerpo. Antes evitaba masturbarse, pero desde hoy lo haría mas seguido, le había encantado las sensaciones experimentadas, sin duda era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida.

Cuando se calmó totalmente del éxtasis causado, con rapidez lavó su miembro y limpió el desastre que había causado, sabia que ya iba tarde para la escuela por lo que se apresuró a salir del baño y a vestirse rápidamente.

-X-

Terminando de arreglarse la corbata Fate se dio una mirada en el espejo de su habitación, le gustaba como se veía, esa ya era una ganancia para una persona sin mucha autoestima como ella. Tomó su mochila cruzándosela por el pecho y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, tomo una manzana y salio rumbo a la parada de autobús.

El trayecto en autobús fue tranquilo, la mayoría de las personas corrían por las calles tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas escuelas o lugares de trabajo, la rubia apoyo su frente contra el cristal del bus y colocándose los audífonos esperó pacientemente la llegada a su destino.

Al llegar a la escuela se sintió aliviada, nadie le miraba extraño o hacia comentarios hirientes hacia su persona, las personas siempre se burlaban de que Fate usaba siempre el uniforme masculino pero esta vez no fue así, incluso unas chicas comentaban en susurros acerca de la rubia con uniforme masculino, todas concluían que aquella rubia de mirada carmesí era hermosa y apostaban por quién seria su nueva novia, su ropa definía a la perfección sus preferencias sexuales.

Fate hizo caso omiso a los rumores, sacudió la cabeza en negación mientras que de sus bolsillos de los pantalones sacaba su smartphone, se colocó los audífonos y al ritmo de Brave shine de Aimer se dirigió rumbo a su aula.

Al llegar se sentó en la ultima butaca junto a la ventana, observó mas detenidamente el salón de clases, un aula estilo antiguo, solo con la diferencia de las ventanas laterales y el pizarrón, aquella aula pasaría por una buena casa de la época medieval.

Fate seguía escuchando música, absorta en sus pensamientos se quedó observando a la ventana y cuando volteo la cabeza se encontró con una presencia que le heló el alma. Nanoha Takamachi estaba parada en la puerta del salón buscando un asiento libre y detrás de ella se encontraba su novio Yuuno Scrya.

Nanoha observó el lugar libre a lado de Fate, antes sin duda se sentaría junto a ella, pero ahora y después de como la traicionó la rubia, Nanoha no pensaba acercarse a ella ni aunque le pagaran. Para fortuna De la cobriza había un asiento libre para ella y su novio. Nanoha jaló de la mano a Yuuno hacia el asiento y más tardaron en sentarse cuando ya estaban besándose apasionadamente. Fate por su lado los ignoró volviendo la vista a su celular, pero no ayudaba mucho el hecho de tener de vecinos a esa pareja de empalagosos.

Yuuno había comenzado a acariciar a Nanoha mas insinuantemente. Cuando el profesor entró y observó la escena. Pidiéndole a sus alumnos silencio se dirigió hasta el fondo del salón y sacando un pesado libro de historia de su portafolios sorprendió totalmente a la pareja al dejarlo caer sobre la banca.

El ruido asusto a Nanoha y Yuuno causando que los dos saltaran de miedo y Nanoha pegara un pequeño gritito, en ese instante todo el salón estalló en risas.

Yuuno y Nanoha estaban rojos de la vergüenza, Fate por su lado se reía y alegraba discretamente.

El profesor reprendió a Nanoha y a Yunno diciéndoles que tenían dos puntos menos en el primer parcial de su materia por mala conducta. Nanoha no protestó, solo agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Después de esto la clase siguió su rumbo, sin duda el profesor Gareth ya era de los favoritos de Fate y no solo por su manera de impartir historia sino por la forma en que había reprendido a la odiosa pareja de a lado.

-X-

Las primeras dos clases continuaron normalmente, apuntando temarios y viendo los primeros temas. A las diez de la mañana con treinta minutos sonó la campana que indicaba el receso. La pareja de Nanoha y Yuuno salió corriendo rumbo a la cafetería, Fate se levanto perezosamente de su asiento y se dirigió a los baños. Siempre era muy cuidadosa cuando tenia que ir a un baño público.

Cerró completamente la puerta del baño y procedió a orinar. Al salir del baño Fate chocó con una pelirosa de acento alemán.

-Disculpadme, ¿Estas bien?- A leguas se notaba que la pelirosa aún no dominaba muy bien el inglés, Fate tomó la mano que le tendió la pelirosa para incorporarse y teniéndola cara a cara pudo observar lo hermosa que era aquella chica.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿tú lo éstas?- preguntó Fate con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si, disculpa, mi nombre es Signum Wolkenritter-

-Fate Testarossa, mucho gusto en conocerte- Fate y Signum estrecharon sus manos viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-Oye Testarossa, necesito ir a la cafetería, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra? -

\- Si, si se donde se encuentra, justo voy para ayá, si gustas te puedo acompañar-

-Claro- Replicó Signum con una sonrisa en los labios.

Signum y Fate caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería de la preparatoria, las dos iban en silencio pero era un silencio cómodo, Signum era alemana en toda la extensión de la palabra, su aspecto frío era lo que mas delataba su origen.

Al llegar a la cafetería de la escuela Signum se formó para comprar algo de comer. Fate esperó pacientemente a la pelirosa bajo la mirada de cierta cobriza que miraba fijamente la actitud despreocupada de la rubia y la hermosura de su nueva "amiga".

Cuando Signum salió de la fila le extendió un sándwich y un refresco de cola a Testarossa, en un principio la rubia rechazaba la comida pero termino aceptando bajo el argumento de que era una disculpa por lo sucedido en el baño hace unos momentos.

Fate se sentó en una de las mesas junto con Signum, en la media hora de receso las dos disfrutaron de una platica muy amena, la cual predominaban los temas de como era Alemania y algunas frases intercambiadas en alemán.

Cuando sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, Signum anotó en un papel su número de celular y se lo dio a una incrédula Fate. Las dos serian buenas amigas sin duda alguna y su amistad se fortalecería cuando Signum entre a la escuela en próximo lunes.

Las clases siguieron en un rumbo normal para Fate, la escuela era de su agrado, los maestros de alto nivel y sus compañeros... Con ellos no quería conocer a ninguno.

Todo eso cambió cuando a mitad de la clase de matemáticas impartida por la profesora Hilary el director tocó a la puerta para dejar pasar a una rubia delgada de ojos azules, cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado y una cara angelical. Dicho ángel era la nueva integrante de la clase de Fate, venia de una de las secundarias mas prestigiosas de Inglaterra y se quedaría en Gales los tres años de preparatoria.

La voz de aquel ángel era dulce y acogedora, su nombre era Hikari, hija de padre japonés y madre inglesa, era la mujer perfecta. Fate se enamoró a primera vista de ella y su cuerpo reacciono a tales impulsos cuando sintió un endurecimiento en su entrepierna. Dicho endurecimiento creció cuando gracias a la maestra de matemáticas, Hikari fue asignada a un lado de Fate.

Con manos apresuradas Fate subió su mochila a su regazo para cubrir su creciente erección.

El aroma a flores proveniente de Hikari, inundó las fosas nasales de Testarossa, sin duda jamás en su vida olvidaría ese aroma. La suavidad de su piel se podía ver a metros de distancia.

Los hermosos ojos azules que poseía aquel ángel sin duda hechizaban a todos, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban prendados de Hikari al observar su belleza, pero los mas afectados eran Fate y u chico de se clase llamado Veyron Huckebein, aquel hombre también se había "enamorado" de Hikari pero a diferencia de la rubia, Veyron solo quería pasar un buen tiempo a solas con ella, pero se había propuesto a si mismo hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo, esa belleza angelical seria de el y nadie mas que el.

Del otro lado del salón Fate intentaba hablar con Hikari la cual solo se reía debido a los nervios y la tartamudez con la que hablaba Fate.

A Hikari la rubia se le hacia una persona adorable y llena de amor, era de esas personas a las cuales solo quieres estar abrazando todo el día.

Aunque se conocían muy poco o casi nada Fate fue sorprendida a media clase por una Hikari abrazada a ella y la cual murmuraba que era muy adorable y abrazable, pero lo que mas alegría le dio a Fate fue ver esa sonrisa angelical en la cara de Hikari. La rubia se propuso como meta yacer sonreír diariamente a Hikari.

-X-

En el otro lado del salón, un enojado Veyron miraba la escena de Fate y Hikari abrazadas mutuamente. El tipo estaba que echaba humo de los oídos, su expresión de enojo era tal que algunos de sus compañeros fe clase se asustaron al ver su cara toda roja.

Veyron miraba con odio a la rubia, para sus adentros el chico prometió hacer sufrir a Fate y quedarse con aquel ángel rubio.

Sin duda Fate conocería a su peor enemigo y la persona la cual le causaría muchas desgracias


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos nuevo capitulo, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, comenten lo que les pareció el cap y de le follow y favoritos.

El otro fic lo actualizo a mas tardar mañana.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos autores yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión.

Advertencia: este es un fanfic Futanari (mujer hermafrodita o con pene) si no te gusta no lo leas. En capítulos futuros habrán situaciones sexuales.

**CAPITULO VI**

El día termino muy bien para Fate, Hikari sin duda alguna era un ángel y para suerte de la rubia, Hikari era una persona amable, la cual ya empezaba a tener una amistad con Fate.

Al salir rumbo a la parada de autobús, Fate se colocó sus audífonos nuevamente y caminando a paso lento y escuchando Guren no Yumiya de Linked Horizon avanzó por los pasillos y el patio de la escuela preparatoria.

En la puerta principal Fate se encontró nuevamente con Hikari, la rubia corrió para alcanzar a Fate. Cuando estuvo a lado de la rubia, Hikari se quedó observando nuevamente esos ojos color carmesí, las finas facciones de Fate, su largo cabello rubio, así como su vestimenta, la rubia lucía guapísima, un sonrojo llegó a la mejillas de Hikari, sin duda alguna sentía atracción por Fate.

-¿Que pasa Hikari? - preguntó Fate a una despistada rubia ojiazul

La chica mas pequeña sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa observó a Fate nuevamente a los ojos.

-Bueno...yo... Quería pedirte perdón Testarossa-san, lamento si antes te incomode con mi actitud, es solo que al verte solo quería abrazarte, a mis ojos eres una persona muy adorable... Perdón nuevamente Testarossa-san-

Sin duda alguna Hikari era la perfecta definición de ternura y belleza. Fate no pudo mas que sonreír por el comentario de Hikari, con manos temblorosas Fate acaricio la mejilla de la ojiazul con el dorso de su mano y le levantó cuidadosamente la barbilla para que Hikari la mirara a los ojos.

Carmesíes con azules chocaron y se quedaron observando por varios instantes. Los demás alumnos observaban el aura de atracción que había entre ellas, esta atracción no era solo física, es una atracción emocional, algo con lo que se comienza el sentimiento llamado amor y que solo dos personas llegan a sentir cuando aman a la otra persona con el alma y cuerpo.

-Hikari, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, sabes me gusta que me abraces, me hace sentir querida- por unos momentos los ojos de Fate perdieron aquel brillo que poseía cuando miraba a Hikari, la rubia pequeña se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y quiso averiguar la razón por la cual Fate reflejaba aquel dolor en su mirada. Ella quería ayudar a Testarossa a sanar todas sus heridas, no sabía la razón por la cual quería hacerlo, simplemente su corazón le dictaba el ayudar a aquella rubia alta frente de ella.

-Además- continuó Fate acariciando la mejilla de su ángel nuevamente -quiero conocerte y que seamos amigas, ¿Que te parece?- preguntó Fate con un brillo sin igual en sus ojos.

Hikari acarició la mano de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos le contestó. -¡Claro que si Fate-chan, me encantaría ser tu amiga!-

Testarossa esbozó una gran sonrisa y con suma delicadeza beso la mano de Hikari haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-Bien, pues que te parece si vamos a comer algo para conocernos mejor, yo invito- Fate estaba más que emocionada, conseguía que la chica que le gustaba fuera su amiga y gracias a esto tenia la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y ganarse su corazón. La rubia extendió una mano esperando la respuesta de Hikari. La pequeña rubia se afianzó rápidamente en el brazo de la rubia y las dos salieron rápidamente de la escuela rumbo a un conocido restaurante de la ciudad.

Lo que Fate no se esperaba era que un enojado Veyron y una incrédula Nanoha observaron toda la escena desde lejos. Nanoha estaba sorprendida, Fate ya tenía una nueva amiga y no era ella, en ese momento Nanoha no sabía como debería de sentirse, por un lado se sentía celosa, pues aun con todo lo ocurrido entre Fate y ella, la rubia siempre había sido su mejor amiga y el hecho de no tenerla a su lado le molestaba.

Pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de decirle a Hikari el secreto de Fate, ella sabía que la rubia pequeña era muy inocente y tal vez Fate se pudiera aprovechar de eso llevándosela a la cama de buenas a primeras. Ella conocía a la rubia de ojos rojos y sabia que ella hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a no tener placer sexual en toda su vida y el hechos de que una persona inocente y vulnerable se acercara a ella era razón suficiente para aprovecharse de ella. Con estos pensamientos Nanoha se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba un consejo y la única indicada para dárselo era su hermana Miyuki.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su mamá, una señora alegre y amorosa... La típica madre de familia.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? - la señora Momoko veía de reojo a su hija mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Bien mamá... El día estuvo muy tranquilo- Nanoha omitió el hecho de que el profesor Gareth la había regañado por estar en pleno faje con Yuuno.

-Eso me alegra hija mía, por cierto ¿Como ha estado Fate-chan? Hace meses que no la veo y mucho menos ha venido a cenar con nosotros... Si mal no recuerdo iban a ir juntas a la graduación, ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme Nanoha?- Momoko preguntó poniéndose seria, aunque Fate no fuera de su familia ella la quería como a una hija y desde hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que a Fate le gustaba su hija. Momoko sabía del secreto de Fate y se ilusionaba con que su hija tuviera hermosos hijos con la rubia de ojos rojos. Sin duda su nuera ideal era Fate, aquel muchacho que Nanoha tenía por novio actualmente no le daba mucha confianza en ningún aspecto.

-No hay nada que contarte mamá, Testarossa ha estado ocupada y por eso no ha pasado tiempo conmigo eso es todo- Nanoha espetó en un tono molesto, a su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de una sonriente Fate acariciando la mejilla se Hikari y también regresó a su mente aquel día en que Fate "traicionó" su amistad. -Por cierto mamá, ¿Está Miyuki en casa?-

Momoko se quedó observando a su hija, sin duda había pasado algo entre Fate y ella. -No, aún no llega de la universidad, ¿Por qué preguntas hija? -

-Por nada mamá, voy a salir con Yuuno al parque, te veo luego.- Nanoha salió corriendo sin siquiera probar la rica cena de su madre. Momoko se quedó pensativa acerca de la actitud de su hija, dando un suspiro mientras miraba la puerta por la cual acababa de salir Nanoha se propuso a si misma averiguar que pasó entre Fate y Nanoha

-X-

Lejos de ahí en un restaurante italiano se encontraba una pareja de rubias riendo armoniosamente y comiendo pizza y una gaseosa cada una.

Fate había llevado a Hikari aun conocido restaurante italiano famoso por el inigualable sabor de sus pizzas y sus pastas. La rubia tenia conocimiento de ese restaurante gracias a Miyuki la hermana de Nanoha. Hace dos años la hermana de la cobriza se había quedado varada en plena autopista puesto que su automóvil había dejado de funcionar de un momento a otro, angustiada, Miyuki llamó a su hermana y esta a su vez llamó a Fate. Treinta minutos después Fate y una sorprendida Miyuki se dirigían de nueva cuenta por la autopista ahora con rumbo a aquel restaurante, pues ese seria el pago de la rubia, una buena pizza.

-Entonces aquella vez Raquel se asustó tanto con aquel "Fantasma" que salió corriendo y gritando por los pasillos despertando a todas y cuando llegó a la recepción se abrazó a un guardia de seguridad-

Ambas rubias estallaron en risas, Fate casi se atraganta con aquel relato de Hikari, la pequeña ojiazul le contaba como fue su vida en un internado de elite para señoritas en Inglaterra y de estos relatos destacaban aquellas historias cómicas.

-¿Y luego que pasó?- preguntó Fate agarrándose el estomago, ya comenzaba a dolerle de tanta risa.

-Cuando se dió cuenta de que el fantasma era la prefecta en bata de dormir, solo atino a sonrojarse y a pedirle demasiadas disculpas a la prefecta, creeme nunca había visto a nadie disculparse tantas veces- Hikari con lágrimas causadas por la risa terminaba de contar esa alegre historia. Le encantaba el sonido de la risa de Fate.

-Tienes una risa muy bonita- susurró Hikari.

-¿Qué dijiste luciérnaguita?- Preguntó Fate en un tono infantil y con una risa en sus labios.

-¿Ehh? ¿Luciernaguita? ¿Por qué me dijiste así?- Hikari estaba conmocionada con el apodo que le había puesto la rubia, nunca nadie la había llamado así; es más nunca nadie le había puesto ningún apodo y el que la rubia lo haya hecho le parecía adorable.

-Pues porque tu nombre significa Luz en japonés y para mi las luciérnagas son animalitos muy especiales pues te proporcionan luz en la obscuridad de la noche y con tan solo verlos te alegras porque en ellos habita una luz que puede ayudar a muchos a seguir su camino por las vías correctas- Fate había dicho aquello con el corazón en la mano, pues Hikari con tan solo unas horas de conocerla le había dado todo el cariño que nadie le había dado en años.

Por su parte Hikari se quedó anonadada, las palabras de la rubia le habían llegado hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón y habían producido en el un sentimiento muy especial. Fate hacia sentir especial a Hikari. Sin decir nada la ojiazul se lanzó a los brazos de Fate abrazándola fuertemente y sin darle respiro.

-Eres muy linda Fate-chan, yo seré la luz de tu camino, lo prometo Fate .-

-Gracias Hikari-.

-X-

En otro lado se encontraba una cobriza esperando a su novio en la fuente de un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad. Nanoha aun seguía cuestionando se que era lo correcto y si tendría que decirle a Hikari el secreto de la rubia. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando un rubio ojiverde se había acercado a ella para robarle un beso.

Asustada Nanoha casi abofetea a Yuuno, para buena suerte del rubio Nanoha detuvo su mano a tiempo.

-Lo siento amor, no te había visto-

-No te preocupes mi amor, ¿Qué era eso tan urgente de lo que me querías hablar? - Preguntó un curiosos Yuuno sentándose a lado de Nanoha y tomando una de sus manos.

En su mente Nanoha se debatía se decir o no el secreto de Fate, estaba alarmada sobre las intenciones de Fate con la pequeña rubia pero también era consciente de que solo tenían un día de conocerse por lo que decidió dejar que el tiempo pasara y si era necesario hablar, hablaría.

-Nada amor, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo. Vamos a pasear- sin mas Nanoha arrastró a Yuuno atravez del parque perdiéndose entre los árboles verdes de aquel lugar.

-X-

Fate estaba llegando a su casa eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, rogaba en su interior que su madre aun se encontarar fuera.

Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta no escuchó ningún ruido. Con extremo cuidado avanzó a través de los pasillos y cuartos de aquella casa. Cuando llegó a su habitación exhaló todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Dejo la mochila en un pequeño escritorio y procedió a desabrocharse la corbata, fue entinces cuando oyó un golpeteo en la pared, algo así como un vaivén y seguido a eso los gemidos de su madre. De nuevo Precia estaba con su amante teniendo sexo en casa.

Fate rápidamente se cambió el uniforme de la escuela por unos jeans color azul obscuro y una camiseta color blanco, se puso unos converse y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina.

Su sonrisa regreso a su rostro cuando encontró una nota de Johanna diciéndole que le había cocinado las hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban a Fate y que las había dejado en el refrigerador. Con una sonrisa infantil la rubia abrió el frigorífico encontrándose dos hamburguesas de carne con queso y tocino, sin más las tomo y las metió al microondas, se sirvió soda en un vaso y cuando el microondas término de calentar las hamburguesas la rubia las sacó y las puso en un plato. Se dirigió escaleras arriba y se sentó en el escritorio, se dispuso a comer su rica comida mientras hacía su tarea escuchando algo de música, en su smartphone sonaba to the beginning de kalafina y con esta canción la rubia recordó lo que hoy había vivido, sin duda era uno de los mejores días en la vida de Fate.

Poco o nada importaba el hecho de que precia seguía teniendo sexo a un lado de su habitación, ese día era único y nadie se lo arruinaría, pues había conocido a la luciérnaga que iluminaria los momentos más obscuros de su vida.


End file.
